Shakespeare's moon one shot
by ceexdee
Summary: There's just something about traveling at night, with the moon right outside your window. There are so many possibilities. It's enough to make you feel invincible, brave, even. It might just make you do something you've never done before.   Pre Naley


_There's just something about traveling at night, with the moon right outside your window. There are so many possibilities. It's enough to make you feel invincible, brave, even. It might just make you do something you've never done before..._

* * *

Note: This takes place while the characters are still in Highschool. This is a little after Haley starts tutoring Nathan. ONE SHOT.

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show One Tree Hill. Also, I use a quote from Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet."

* * *

"Nathan." I say getting a bit annoyed. "If you keep saying you can't do it, then obviously you won't be able to. Be a bit more positive."  
He shook his head, disagreeing with me. We were sitting in Karen's Cafe. I'm trying to do my job and tutor him, but he makes it tough. I know he can do it, I just wish he thought so himself.  
"Haley, there's a reason why I failed this stupid test before. I understand basketball. I'm good at basketball. No, I'm great at basketball. But when it comes to English and school, I suck."  
"Alright, you were a bit positive there, but you're just not aiming it in the right place. I know you can do this." I say looking at him full on. "You're smart. You just need to motivate yourself. If I didn't believe in you, I would have given up a long time ago."  
Nathan stayed quiet for a bit. Nathan was right about how he was great at basketball. He led the Tree Hill Ravens to countless wins. He was also very well built which was hard to ignore. But another thing that was also hard to ignore, was his arrogant attitude, which almost kept me from tutoring him in the first place. But something about him pushed me to do it. I just can't quite put my finger on it...  
"Do you really think that?" He asked so quietly, I wondered if I imagined him saying it.  
"Yes. I believe in you, Nathan." I said with a smile.  
He looked surprised and smiled involuntarily. My eyes moved toward his lips. I quickly realized what I was doing.  
"Um , so. If you, uh, memorize these sonnets and you review these notes on Shakespeare's different plays, you'll do fine." I say.  
"But-"  
"Shut up, Nathan." I said before he could finish. "Just do it and you'll pass." I give him a stern but slightly amused look.  
He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine."  
I start to put my books into my bag, when I see that he looked somewhat upset. "Look, don't think of it as just studying. Shakespeare is easy." He gave me a look of disbelief. "It is! It's just in a different sort of language. There's a reason why it's so well known. Shakespeare is relatable, and it's timeless work."  
"Haley. You are such a nerd" he says laughing at me. This time it's my turn to roll my eyes.  
"Fine, if you pass this test, we'll celebrate." I say compromising.  
His eyebrows shoot up in mock surprise. "Tutor girl? Doing something other than studying?"  
"Ha-ha. You're _so_ funny." I said while I stood up to put my book bag on. "Pass this test and you'll find out." I give him a small smile and walk out of the cafe, hoping to God he didn't notice me staring at his lips again.

~~

This clock is mocking me. This clock is making a fool of me. Didn't it just say 2:23, five minutes ago? How did no time pass at all?  
I'm currently pacing the hallway near Nathan's class. He told me he was getting the results of his test today. He said he felt pretty confident about it, surprisingly enough.  
As I'm thinking this, the door opens and a stream of students flow out. Nathan's tall enough to see right away. I quickly walk over to him, searching his face for any sign of disappointment, anger or happiness.  
"How did you do?" I ask eagerly.  
He pauses as we pass by a group of his teammates. Each hello, and slap on the back, seemed to take an eternity.  
Nathan finally looked at me and said the words I had been hoping for: "I passed!"  
I squealed in delight and blush immediately. Did I just...SQUEAL? Like a pig? Oh god.  
But instead of Nathan staring at me like I was a freak, he laughs. "That was cute." My heart sped up at those words. "Are you going to do that on our celebratory date?"  
All my ears heard was: "Date."  
"...D-date?"  
"Yeah, I've been eager to find out if Tutor girl is up to partying."  
I quickly regain composure and make a swift retort. "Hey, I never said 'party' I said 'celebrate'."  
We walked down the hall to the open doors that lead to the open air. It's kind of cold, so I cross my arms and fix my signature poncho.  
"Celebrating IS partying, Hales."  
I shake my head, "Nathan-"  
"I'll pick you up at 7." He says walking away toward Whitey, the team's coach, probably to share the good news.  
"Wha-? Nathan!"  
He only waves a hand to say a quick good bye.  
Great.

~~

My doorbell rings at 7:15, and I get up to open it. Not knowing what to wear, since Nathan was less than informative, I chose to stay casual. Just because I was going 'partying' didn't mean I had to dress the part. I am tutor girl after all.  
I open the door, and I see Nathan standing there. Thankfully, he chose the casual route as well.  
"Hey!" I say a bit too enthusiastically.  
"You ready?"  
"All set." I say while closing my door. We walk side by side to his car. To my surprise he opens the door for me. "Thanks."  
He shrugs and walks over to the driver's side. When we were both settled in, I blurt out what I was thinking all day. "What exactly are we doing? I mean, I don't go to parties for a reason, I don't drink or-"  
"Relax, Haley." he says laughing. "I wouldn't do that to you."  
I breathe a sigh of relief, and then I realize something. "Wait, then what are we doing?"  
"You'll see." He says smiling mischievously.  
That can't be good.

~~

Nathan drives for about a half an hour, my curiosity rising with each minute that passes. We're on an empty road, not many cars around. The moon is shining in the sky and I suddenly feel amazing. I'm sitting in a car with Nathan Scott, the most popular guy in school, and we're driving to-who cares where?  
"You've been quiet over there. What's on your mind?" Nathan asks.  
"Well, despite the fact that you've kidnapped me-"  
"I did not kidnap you!" Nathan says incredulously  
"Sure, I'll be sure to tell the police that."  
"_You chose_ to get in the car." Nathan points out.  
"…It's my word against yours." I say with a smile.  
In the corner of my eye, I see him shake his head at me.  
"Nathan…" I start off hesitantly.  
"We're here!" He says pulling into an empty and deserted area.  
"Um…Where exactly is 'here'?" I ask.  
He smirks at me. "Here." He gestures to the open deserted and grassy area. "Geez, for a tutor, you're not very smart."  
"Oh, you're _so_ funny." I say as we get out of the car simultaneously. As soon as I step foot out the car, I see the moon shining right in front of us, with winking stars surrounding it.  
I'm so caught off guard by how beautiful the sky looks; I almost forget Nathan is there.  
"Haley?" I hear him say behind me.  
"W-what?" I say startled. Was my mouth open…?  
He laughs at my reaction, and gestures for me to follow him. I notice he's holding something in his left hand, but I can't make it out it the dim light.  
"Close your eyes." He says.  
I give him a skeptical look. "Why?"  
"Just do it."  
I sigh and reluctantly close my eyes. I hear him shuffling about in front of me.  
"Keep your eyes closed." He says taking my arms and guiding me forward. My heart starts beating faster knowing how close we are.  
"Okay, sit down. Oh and you can open your eyes now."  
I do as he says, and when I open my eyes, I see now that what he was holding before was actually a blanket. I'm sitting on a blanket underneath the stars and the moon with Nathan Scott. Usually I don't fall hard for guys, and especially not party guys like him. But these past few weeks I've been getting to know him. I've learned that he's not as bad as his reputation makes him out to be. He and Peyton, (his ex-girlfriend.) broke up not too long ago, and I am not the type to jump into things. But something about him gets to me. Each time he talks, I want to grab his face and kiss him and when I tutor him, sometimes his hands brush up against mine, and I instantly get goose bumps.  
"Nathan." I say at the same time he says my name. We both laugh awkwardly. "You first." I say.  
"Well, you know, Shakespeare has got me thinking about some things. He's a pretty romantic dude if you think about it. Well, in a deep sort of way. But I don't know. Lately, reading all of this, and having you tutor me, I feel…different." He says.  
"Different? How so?" I ask. I honestly think I'm going to have a heart attack. Is he really saying what I think he's trying to say? I look over at him, and he's staring up at the moon. His eyes are almost glowing, and he opens his mouth to answer my question, but all of a sudden I don't want to know. I feel as though all the light from the moon is shooting through my veins, and all I want to do is kiss him.  
And that's exactly what I do.  
He's caught off guard, but he doesn't protest. He kisses me back. I feel dreamlike and dizzy. His lips are delicious and I can't get enough of him. He moves closer to me, and puts his hand on the back of my neck.  
I realize what I'm doing and I pull away, mortified.  
"Oh my god. I don't know what came over me." His eyes are half lidded, as he tries to regain himself. "The moon made me do it."  
He stifles a laugh. "The moon?"  
"Yes, the moon." I mumble embarrassed. I move to get up, but he pulls me back toward him. He puts his hand on my face, and looks deep into my eyes.  
"Don't blame the moon. 'The inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circle orb. Lest that thy love prove likewise variable'."  
My heart speeds up, and I smile. "Are you quoting Shakespeare?"  
He ignores my question. "I really like you, Haley."  
My eyes go wide.  
"I like you too." I manage to say.  
He leans in to kiss me, and I feel my body melt towards his.  
"I already knew that. You're always looking at my lips when you think I'm not paying attention." He says.  
I blush heavily. "Oh shut up."

_~~end._

Hoped you enjoyed it!.  
Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. First Naley fanfic :D.


End file.
